I'll be right here
by Kisa Mae
Summary: Romano is waiting for Spain at the park, but what happens when he doesn't show up? Spamano, human names used at random times.


**_Hey guys! So I dislike the end to this story, but I really didn't know how to end it, and i just had to get it out of the unfinished folder. Its been there for far to long O.O I hope you like it, and please excuse any translation errors, I did my best. Also, I'm sorry for all the short time skips._**

**_-Kisa Mae_**

**_P.S I don't own any of the hetalia characters._**

* * *

_"You bastard!" little Romano, Italy screamed at his boss, Spain, in frustration. "You left me behind in the tomato fields and I got lost!"_

_Spain laughed in a care free way. "Sorry Roma! Boss isn't used to having you around yet," he said, leaning against the big oak tree at the end of the field._

_Spains laughter was interrupted by small sobs. "Romano, what's the matter? did you get hurt looking for me?" he asked leaning down and patting his small henchmen on the top of his head._

_Romano looked away and blushed. "No. I-I just.. I was.." he started, but couldn't get the words out. After a moment he finally said: "I was scared, and thought that you left me on purpose because you didn't want me!" he yelled and started to sob louder. "Just like Grandpa Rome did when Veneziano was born..." he said in a slightly lower voice._

_Spain stared at the little boy in shock. Why would he leave Romano? He was his little tomato!_

_Suddenly, Spain grabbed his little henchmen and pulled a surprise Romano into a tight hug._

_"What the hell are you do-"_

_"Romano, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you got scared, and I promise I wont lose you again," he said, stroking the little nations head._

_The auburn haired nation pulled away and said, "What if we get separated in the tomato fields again, bastard?" He said, trying to sound angry, but instead it came out in sobs._

_Spain thought a moment, then looked up smiling. "We meet here. This is the biggest tree around my house, so you should always be able to find it." he kissed Romano on the forehead and smiled. "I swear I'll come and get you if we get separated, alright?"_

_That damn bastard…_ Romano thought as sat at the park bench, under the midsummer sun. "late again."

He closed his eyes and remembered his early days with spain again. The sun on his face, the sound of the wind… the feel of Spain's arms around him.

Romano sighed. "If that damn bastard isn't coming," he said standing up, "I'm going home."

With that, the Italian nation wandered away from the tree back to his home.

~~Short time skip~~

Italy was in the kitchen, humming 'Let's boil hot water,' and making pasta when Romano got home.

Romano sat down at the table and scowled at nothing in particular and huffed.

"Benvenuti a casa, Fratello~!" Italy said turning slightly towards his brother. "Pasta for dinner tonight!"

" Yeah, no shit. Are you making enough for me this time?" Romano asked his brother.

"Of course big brother~!" The younger nation chirped happily, "extra tomato sauce tonight too! Can you start chopping the veggies? their in the fridge~"

Italy continued to hum as Romano went to dig through the fridge for the needed ingredients.

After a few moments of silently preparing the pasta, Italy finally spoke up. "You were gone a long time today, I was getting kinda worried."

Romano sighed and rolled his eyes. "If you really must know, you nosey bastard, I was waiting for Spain." as soon as he said it, Italy froze. "He never did show up."

Italy opened his eyes, and turned off the stove, turning to his brother. "R-Romano… what do you mean that you've been waiting for spain?"

Romano turned and gave his brother a confused look. "I mean I was waiting for Spain, like I do everyday," he said. "The damn bastard didn't show up for some reason today..." He grumbled irritably.

Italy couldn't believe his ears. _Did he… forget?_

"Romano," Italy said placing a hand on his shoulder. "W-We need to talk."

~~Short time skip~~

"No!" Romano yelled as he shot up, knocking his chair over. "THATS NOT TRUE! It-it can't be!" He started to sob madly. "He-he called me last night and asked me to meet him at the park… He told me he had to tell me something!"

Romano started to ramble in Italian, and Italy just looked sadly at his brother.

"Fratello," He whispered. Romano paused and looked at Italy with tears hanging in the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry Fratello. But Like I told you; Spain… Spain has been dead for an entire year now... Don't you remember?"

The room was silent for a few moments, other than the southern Italians sobbing. After a few more seconds, Romano turned to leave.

"L-Lovi? where are you going?" Italy asked, grabbing his wrist.

Slowly, Romano turned to his brother and stared at him with his large chocolate-brown eyes. "Me and that stupid bastard Spain got seperated again. So I'm going to wait for him."

Italy couldn't do anything as he watched his older brother walk through the kitchen and out the door.

Fratello..

~~Short time skip~~

Romano sat under the biggest tree in Spains yard. _C'mon ya damn bastard. You promised you'd come if we got separated. Please… Prove That stupid Veneziano wrong… Prove that your still... alive._

he felt his eyelids getting heavy. _That damn bastard can't be dead. He can't be. The tomatoes are still growing, they wouldn't be able to without spain._

Romano turned his head to the tomato fields, and saw a sad sight. even in the dark, he could see the leaves where brown, and drooping. the tomatoes were rotting on the dirt floor. Spain… would never let this happen.

Finally, it hit Romano. His memories of that night, one year ago...

"What the fuck do you want Spain? Its one in the morning!" Romano yelled at his former boss over the phone.

Spain giggled. "Sorry Roma, but this is important. Meet me at the park tomorrow at three, I have something important to tell you!"

Romano sighed. "And if I refuse?" he grumpily muttered.

"Then I'll keep calling you!" Spain replied.

"Of course you will. Fine, see you at three. bye." He then hung up the phone and tossed it across the room. "Asshat..."

Romano sat on the park bench and waited for the stupid bastard to show up. "What the hell is taking him so long?" He mumbled angrily to himself. He checked his watch. 3:40.

The young man considered getting up and leaving, but he had a bad feeling, and decided to stay for another few minutes, just in case.

A few minutes turned into twenty, and it was four o'clock now. Thirty more minutes passed, then an hour, and still, no sign of him.

"Damn tomato bastard. making me walk all the way out here for no fucking reason," Romano said as he made his way back home. he was a few blocks away and he saw a car that didn't look like Venezeano's.

Appon closer inspection, he realized it was a police car.

His older brother instincts kicked in and he darted for the house under the assumption that something had happened to his brother.

"FELI!" He yelled as he swung the door open. Standing there was a policeman, standing next to his brother with a tear stained face,

"Lovino Vargas?" the policeman said in a deep voice.

All romano could do was nod.

"I, uh, I have bad news for you." the man took off his hat and looked down. "You were good friends with a man named Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, correct?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. What does he have to do with anything?" Romano said.

The police officer looked at his brother, who nodded and stepped forward, embracing the stunned Italian. "He's gone, Fratello. Big brother Spain is dead!"

Romano felt his heart skip a beat. _No… No…_ He started to sob and laid his head on Venezianos shoulder, and he sobbed.

After the police officer left, Romano sat alone in his bedroom. He would never know what that damn bastard had to say.

The nation sobbed uncontrollably and called out for spain in Italian.

"Spain… Spain… perche? Torna da me, Ho bisogno di te! Spain!" He continued to call out until his throat was raw and sore. Even then, Feliciano had to come and try to keep him from screaming and crying.

Eventually, Romano fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

That was an entire year ago. Spain was really gone.

Romano started to sob once more, and he hugged his knees to his chest. "You bastard!" He screamed. "You promised you would meet me here if we got separated. Well? where the fuck are you?"

Romano yelled looking up at the sky. He sobbed, clamping his eyes shut, and asked again, only this time it was a whisper. "Where the fuck are you?"

"I'm right here Roma."

The voice came out of no where, causing Romano to jump. when he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the warm sun on his face. he looked up, and saw spain standing there with a smile on his face.

"S-spain.." Romano sputtered.

The older nation whipped the tears from his henchmen's eyes. "Don't cry Roma. I'm not gone, I'm always with you." He leaned in and kissed Romano on the forehead. "I love you, Lovi... when ever you need me I will always be right here." Spains voice faded, as did the warmth and sunlight.

Romano sat there, dumbstruck, then reached towards the sky. "I love you to… you-you bastard!" he sobbed the last part out, then curled up by the tree, closed his eyes, and slept, dreaming of Spains warmth and embrace.

* * *

_**So, again, I didn't like the ending, but I honestly liked the rest of it. Your opinions? all constructive criticism is highly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**_

_**~Kisa Mae**_

_**P.S: Have a wonderful day/evening! **_

_**Translations:**_

_**Perche- Why**_

_**Torna da me- Come back to me**_

_**Per favor- Please**_

_**Ho bisogno di te- I need you**_

_**Benvenuti a casa- Welcome home**_

_**Fratello- brother**_


End file.
